


Rumple's Day Off.

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cravings, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Rumple isn't going to argue if Belle wants him to take a day off.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beastlycheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlycheese/gifts).



> beastly, I know you wanted snickerdoodling, but the Muse got lost in this fluff storm, hope it cheers you up :)

Rumple stared at his closet and gave a little sigh at the empty hangers that jingled in front of him. He bit his lip and shook his head slightly.

“Belle, sweetheart? Would you happen to know where my suits are?”

From her nest of pillows on their bed Belle hummed at him. He smirked, she was trying to play innocent as she read her book, but he could see her eyes weren’t following the words on the page and he’d lay money that she was biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself grinning.

“All my clothes have vanished, sweetheart.”

Now she raised her head, he could see merriment sparkling in her blue eyes.

“I wonder how that happened.”

The second trimester of Belle’s pregnancy had seen the end of morning sickness, for which they were both grateful, but it had given them a surprise; Belle suddenly had magic. After a little research and a quick harmless potion Rumple discovered that it was their child that had the power, Belle just had access to it while the babe grew within her. She was enjoying every moment of being able to poof up behind him, or make a book dance across the room. Leaving him without a stitch to wear but the towel wrapped around his waist was new; even his robe was gone from the end of the bed. He could easily summon his clothes back, but it was more fun to play along.

“You want me to go to work dressed like this?”

He waved his hand up and down his half naked body. Belle’s eyes hungrily followed the movement, the tip of her tongue swept over her bottom lip. Her expression put all manner of delightful ideas into Rumple’s mind, and not a single one of them involved leaving the house, or the bedroom for that matter.

“You wouldn’t leave the house like that. The only thing you are dressed for is bed.”

She flipped the covers back and patted the empty space by her side, the space in their bed that he’d climbed out of less than an hour ago. A brief thought that the heroes might need them for something flitted across his mind before it was dismissed as irrelevant. Belle was his priority, besides the heroes would know where to find them if some calamity occurred. He stepped toward the bed; his towel dropped forgotten to the floor as he snuggled into Belle and tucked the duvet back around them. He pressed a kiss to her hair and whispered; “What do you want, sweetheart?”

Belle wriggled against his chest and handed him her book.

“Read to me for a while.”

He’d not been expecting that, but he smiled and took the book. Belle clicked her fingers and a small legged tray appeared over their legs, loaded their favourite tea set. Rumple cleared his throat and began to read.

 

Three chapters later Belle’s stomach grumbled. Rumple finished the page and put the book to one side. Drinking tea in bed was one thing, but he drew the line at eating in bed. No matter how careful you were crumbs got everywhere and made for an unpleasant night’s sleep.

“What would you like to eat, sweetheart?”

“An Eleventh Doctor Special.”

Rumple groaned and pulled back the covers. He’d heard of expectant mothers craving some strange things, but fishfingers and custard? He wriggled down the bed until his nose was inches from the growing baby bump.

“You have a very odd sense of humour, little one.”

He kissed the bump and swung himself out of bed. He was about to reach for his robe when he remembered why he’d stayed at home today. He turned on the ball of his bare foot and gave Belle a questioning look. She giggled at him and raised her hand, her fingers poised to click. Rumple held his arms out to his sides and tensed slightly. The first time Belle had dressed him with magic she’d transformed his suit into the leathers and silks he favoured in the Enchanted Forest, she’d made the pants so tight he’d yelped and made a joke about nutcrackers, at least he’d joked after he’d magicked himself out of the overly skin-tight leather and taken a few deep breaths. 

Belle’s fingers clicked and Rumple found himself dressed in loose soft cotton pants and tunic style shirt. He relaxed, and then darted forward to help her out of bed.

“I can do it.”

Her words were gentle, but he caught the slight edge of frustration, not directed at him, the pregnancy was making her feel uncoordinated and off-balance. He made sure she was steady on her feet before he moved away. 

“I’ll get started on your food.”

She gave him a smile as she headed to the bathroom, her hands rubbing at the small of her back, Rumple added a hot water bottle to his list of things to do in the kitchen.

 

Belle gave a happy moan as she dipped the fishfingers into the custard. She looked up and caught the grimace on Rumple’s face. A smile lit up her face as she asked; “You want to try one?”

“No, no. You and the little one enjoy.”

He pottered around the kitchen as she ate, passing by her more often than necessary to exchange kisses or little touches. She snagged a piece of toast from his plate and experimentally dipped it in her custard.

“Ick!”

Rumple laughed at her; “Toast and custard not strange enough for the cravings?”

“Nope.”

 

After brunch they cuddled under a blanket on the couch to watch 'Shaun of the Dead' and munch on toffee popcorn, which is how the heroes found them when they barged in. The Saviour and Co. skidded to a halt as they took in the scene of domestic bliss. Rumple scowled at them.

“It’s considered polite to knock and wait to be invited into someone’s home.”

Emma blinked and shook her head; “Sorry, just wanted to make sure you two are alright. There’s something odd going on in town.”

“That’s not exactly new for Storybrooke, Emma.”

“Yeah, but we’ve never had Gold’s suits marching around town before,” Emma shrugged at Rumple, “At least not when you aren’t in them.”

Belle buried her face in her hands, only Rumple caught her soft swearing. Rumple glared at Charming and Hook, who were grinning behind Miss Swan’s shoulder, he snapped his fingers and summoned his suits back to the closet. Belle raised her head.

“They didn’t cause to any trouble did they?”

Emma shrugged; “They did take all of the fish-sticks and custard from the grocery store, but I’m sure you’ll settle the tab tomorrow Gold.”

The heroes headed out of the room, but Emma popped her head back around the door frame and quickly said; “The black Armarni might be a bit singed. It startled Regina and she fireballed it.”

Finally the front door closed and they were alone again. Belle’s shoulders were shaking as she smothered her giggles with the blanket.

“I’m so sorry Rumple. I don’t know how or why that happened.”

“Tis no matter, sweetheart. As magical accidents go it’s hardly the worst.”

Belle nodded towards the stairs, “Shall we see what the damage is?”

They found the pockets of half a dozen suits crammed with boxes of fish fingers and packets of custard powder. The one that had startled Regina was a little charred, clutched in its sleeve was a long stemmed rose which with the final spark of magic it offered to Belle. She took it with a little curtsey and the sleeve flapped and fell back into place, the magic exhausted.

Rumple pulled her into his arms and kissed her, (he was not feeling jealous of his own suit, not a bit). 

“Shall we finish the film?”

Belle groaned; “Too many stairs.”

Rumple’s eyebrows danced suggestively as her lifted her into his arms.

“Bed it is then.”

 

Neither of them noticed that one of his suits was missing. It was discovered the next day still animated at the counter of the pawnshop. Leroy reported that the damn thing had scowled at him when he’d walked in to pay his rent. Rumple was very impressed that the suit hadn't let him leave until it had the money.


End file.
